Rising Heroes, Fallen Gods Chapter 013
Wait Monday, 17 January, 2017. 1801hrs. Australia As the brilliant sun sets from the back of the car, the group received the army of Voids that charged towards them. Celine was busy distracting and finishing off the weaker Voids, Uthares using his Cross, the CrossLore, to shoot down aerial targets, and Arche was busy with creating shockwaves of damage, decimating the enemy. Catherine stood, a lonely figure midst the defenders. She desperately wanted to have a part in the fighting, yet she sensibly knew that she had was of no use in the battle, and obediently stayed back. Suddenly, Arche snapped the two katanas he was holding and concentrated on the single, long blade. A white aura was pulsating around Arche, and they solidified, gathering on the blade, before forming a large sphere of power in an instant, booming out and the air was filled with the sharp taste of ice. The power suddenly broke apart, turning into shards of white lightning, and it crashed down on many Voids, disintegrating them. “Not bad for a day, is it?” Uthares said over the noise of the explosions. “We’ve rescued two girls, saved a university dorm full of students, and now we’re finishing up a mob of Voids.” “Yeah, more than what you’d do anyway.” Arche agreed with him, smiling at the count of their achievements for the day. “Speaking of which, don’t you find the mob not decreasing?” Celine asked, wondering if there was an end to the flood of Voids, in which the two guys seem to be half-heartedly fighting. “Good point. It seems that all we’re doing is to hold them off, with these numbers that they have. There must be a Factory nearby.” “A factory?” Catherine asked. She was new to this dark, nightmare-filled world that she had a peek into three years ago. “You know, the kind that produces stuff… just that these produce Voids, and are contained there. It poses a danger to the neighbourhood, and we‘re here to finish it.” Arche explained. “Sorry to disturb, but it seems to me that we’re barely holding them off here.” Celine pointed out, which made sense. “There are several reasons: one, its because we should be ambushing the Factory, not standing here and letting them corner us. Two, there was a delay and detour when we rescued you two, and we cannot carry out with the ambush itself. Three, we cannot really go all out when you ladies are here, and lastly, actually Catherine’s aura is attracting all of these Voids.” “What?” Catherine asked. So she was the cause of how Celine came to be? How Celine placed her life on the line almost every night? “Unfortunately, this is true. Your aura-- the aura of light-- is gold in colour. By the way, I can see them. This gold aura of yours makes nearby Voids excited, as you see, these auras are meant to be so.” “Meant to be?” the explanations were getting more and more out of hand, and are hinting at something bigger than this world of Voids. “You see, you have the ability to manipulate light. Not that you actually know of it, but one of these light manipulators, Lightbinders as we call them, exist unknowingly after the last Lightbinder has died. So, technically, the only one alive and knows how to play with light is you. And one of your age, and has so little contact with actual Voids, and no combat experience, is practically never seen. You see, Lightbinders are hunted down-- literally, by the Voids. To survive to a stage where they can learn fighting is already a miracle, and these fighters… are the most powerful there are.” “You mean, I can fight?” Catherine’s hopes of joining the fight was alive, and she already longed to fight beside her beloved. “Not yet.” Arche dashed her hope, speaking casually under the circumstances (which was holding off a killer army with nothing else in their minds but to kill. Just so you know.), and continued his explanation on the mysterious and rare group ,”You see, your powers are locked up using powerful enchantments. You… have not even broke past the first lock, so your combat abilities are nil. I should be able to help you break the seal…” “Then what are you waiting for?!” Catherine practically screamed. She wanted to join the fight so badly. She wanted to at least, be able to do something. “Um… I don’t think anyone can crack a code, ten centuries old, while holding off a bunch of killers, right? Be patient. I will break that seal.” Arche said soothingly, trying not to aggravate her unstable mental condition. She calmed down a little, but the impatience was almost unbearable for her. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched two of the people she so loved risking their lives so much, and even a complete and total stranger was protecting her… it was too much for her to handle. “I think I can start on breaking your seal within five minutes.” Arche said, smiling brightly. “Really?” she sniffed. “And how? I’m not thinking of holding this much off by myself. That flat-chested fire girl over there isn’t much of a help, you know.” Uthares complained. “Hey! Who are you calling flat-chested?! I’m a …” Arche cut her off before she could finish her sentence. “Both of you, quit your whining. Who ever said I’m going to leave you all fighting like this? The rest of the squad is coming.” “Rest of the what?” Catherine’s question was mostly drowned in a massive boom of loud, ungainly rock music,(AC/DC's Shoot to Trill, first riffs) knocking out half of the Voids. “Rest of the Demigod squad. Including me and Uthares, they are the thirteen best young fighters you can find. Now let me take a look at your seal.” Eleven blurry figures stood in the distance, pointed out by Arche. He then turned his attention to Catherine, and drew up energy. A rush of excitement ran through Catherine; finally, her wait was over. http://foxfight.wikia.com/wiki/Rising_Heroes,_Fallen_Gods_Chapter_012 Click here to go to the previous chapter http://foxfight.wikia.com/wiki/Rising_Heroes,_Fallen_Gods_Chapter_014 Click here to go to the next chapter